


Oh Sweet Baby

by Echo_Goes_Boo



Series: These Dank Poems Boi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Children, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscarriage, Sad, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Goes_Boo/pseuds/Echo_Goes_Boo
Summary: With your tiny beating heart and barely forming handsI imagine all that you could have been





	Oh Sweet Baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Miscarriage, Death
> 
> Please do not read if these topics may be a trigger to you!   
> Part 2 of my Poems series aha  
> Yes this was written from a place of sadness and is not intended to offend or hurt anyone, I will not be discussing the reason for me writing this so I ask that you respect that.

With your tiny beating heart and barely forming hands  
I imagine all that you could have been  
A doctor   
A politician  
Ballerina  
Dress Maker  
You had the whole world within your tiny grasp

Ah the places we could have gone  
To watch you run through the sand  
Picking up shells   
Babbling about the colours you wanted to paint them  
Maybe a sports game  
Where we’d cheer our team on and sing songs all night  
Maybe you wanted to dance  
I would have sat in a hall and watched your tiny feet stumble across a wooden floor  
With so much pride in my heart

All the smiles you could have had  
Every tear you would have shed  
I could have watched you laugh until my last breath

I think about your 18th Birthday   
Watching you surrounded by your friends and people who love you  
Watching you sing silly songs and dance the night away  
Watching you blow out your candles, with that same wonderful smile on your face  
Watching you live and thanking my lucky stars that I was a part of it

But some things are not meant to be   
Oh Sweet Baby  
I’ll keep your tiny toy   
I’ll keep the seashell clothes  
I’ll keep all these thoughts and dreams I had for you

You were barely formed before you vanished again  
Some things just aren’t meant to be  
Some things Just aren’t meant to be

Goodnight Sweet Baby   
I’ll count the stars for you again  
I’ll look for the brightest one

Because I know that’ll be you


End file.
